Field of the Invention
This invention relates to well apparatuses and to anti-rotation devices for well apparatuses used in well operations, such as plugs, jars, float collars, float shoes, cementing stage tools, liner hangers, and clutch devices for packers; and in one embodiment to non-rotating plugs for well cementing operations.